


Why'd You Have To Be So Cute?

by wingedblue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Closets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedblue/pseuds/wingedblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the scene in season 3a when Scott and Allison get stuck in a closet together and Scott's little friend makes things a bit awkward. </p><p>Scott and Isaac try to steal the Econ test in advance and get stuck in a sticky situation.</p><p>(Originally titled A+)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why'd You Have To Be So Cute?

**Author's Note:**

> K so I wrote this hella late at night and read through it once so it probably sucks but you know what Scisaac and Scott says um a lot bc he is just a confused little puppy.
> 
>  
> 
> Dedicated to Daniel Sharman's flawless physique and jawline that by the way I can't 
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy anyways. Title from "Goodnight and Go" by Imogen Heap. 
> 
>  
> 
> -Howl

"Scott, this is a very bad idea," Isaac hissed again, eyes darting around nervously.   
"Shh, we both need a good grade on this test! Nobody will find out," Scott whispered confidently. They glanced around the hallway, checking that the coast was clear. He quickly slid the stolen key into the lock on Finstock's classroom door, twisting it and quietly pressing the handle. "Go on," he gestured for Isaac to go in before him, then reached around the door and re-locked it, slipping inside. Isaac stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, shoulders tense.  
"I don't know why I let you rope me into this."  
"You're going to get an A in Econ, that's why." Scott fumbled through the keyring and found the one for Finstock's office. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, hand fumbling for the lightswitch. Isaac hung behind, hand on his lip, while Scott immediately began shuffling through the desk.   
"Where is it?" he muttered, opening another drawer.  
"What are we going to do if coach walks in?" Isaac said worriedly.  
"Hide in the supplies closet."  
"I don't like closets."  
"We'll keep the door open a crack." Scott shut the drawer and opened another.   
"Scott, maybe he hasn't printed the tests yet."  
"He always prints them early." Isaac pursed his lips and exhaled loudly.   
"Say he didn't."  
"Then we find them once he does." Scott began riffling through the stacks of paper on top of the desk.  
"Do you hear that?" Isaac whispered a minute later. Scott froze and listened: the sound of keys jingling in the lock on the door to the classroom reached his ears almost immediately.   
"Shit, c'mon!" he whispered urgently. He opened the small closet and slid inside, pressing his back against the books and supplies. Isaac growled the quietest and most intimidating growl he could and stepped inside, pulling the door mostly shut.   
Finstock stepped into the office, plopping a large stack of papers onto the desk, then sitting down and logging onto his computer.   
"Found the tests," Isaac breathed. Scott resisted the urge to snort at his friend.   
Coach was still tapping away at his keyboard. Isaac's back was pressed against Scott: though the door was a crack open, it was still very cramped with two large teenage boys. Both of their hearts pounded loudly in their throats. Scott tried to breathe deeply in an attempt not to squirm and possibly cause something to fall. Isaac's back tensed up, clearly getting claustrophobic in the enclosed space.    
His scent washed over Scott, stronger than usual for a moment, sending him spinning into a daze. He blinked, trying to clear his head of the earthy scent mixed with the sharp edge of adrenailine.  
"What are you doing?" Isaac hissed, uncomfortable. Scott almost choked on his breath, noticing that he was getting hard.  
"I'm not doing anything," he whispered breathily.  
"Part of you's doing something."  
"Sorry. It's not on purpose," Scott forced out, trying with all his might to make it go down.  
"Um. Should I turn around?"  
"'K." As quietly as possible, Isaac shifted and squeezed his broad shoulders around so he was facing Scott.  
"Better?" His breath ghosted across Scott's cheek.   
"Um..." Scott's jeans tightened further.   
"Stop."  
"I can't!" Scott hissed desperately. Isaac shifted again, accidentally brushing against Scott's little problem.   
"Um..."  
"Sorry," Isaac whispered hurriedly.  
"Can I just--?" Scott grabbed the front of Isaac's sweater and pulled their lips together clumsily, teeth clacking and noses brushing. Isaac tried to pull away for a moment before melting into Scott's touch and wrapping his arms around the shorter boy's waist. They pulled apart for a moment, then slotted their lips together again. Isaac pushed up against Scott, knocking against the materials in the closet. Scott grinded against Isaac's thigh, trying to relive the pressure a little bit, moaning quietly into the taller boy's mouth.   
The door flew open behind Isaac. "MY EYES! LAHEY! Get out of there!" Coach yelled. Isaac froze and pulled an inch away from Scott. "Who's in there with you? I can't see past your hulking frame," he barked.  
"Um..."  
"You're fully clothed right? For God's sake, if one of you is missing ONE piece of clothing, I swear..."  
Both blushing red like a pair of tomatoes, they stepped out of the closet.   
"MCCA-- WHAT THE FUCK?" He waved his arms around desperately. "I WAS NOT AWARE THAT EITHER OF YOU WERE GAY."  
"Um..." Scott mumbled.   
"You know what, I don't want to know. Just... Get out before I suspend you both."  
Still blushing furiously, they bolted out of his office.   
"So..." Scott coughed.  
"At least I got a test." Isaac pulled a packet of paper out of his sweater.   
"You... How?"  
"Nicked it while he was turned around."  
"Cool," Scott said, looking impressed.   
"Maybe... We could hang out later and work on it?" Isaac said carefully, biting his lip and staring at the hallway floor. Scott smiled.   
"Yeah. Sure. Definitely."  
"And maybe... Do other stuff too?" Isaac blushed deep pink again.  
"Um." Scott blushed again as well. "Sure. Yeah. Yes." 

**Author's Note:**

> They both got As, by the way. Not that they spent much time studying.
> 
> -H (demondimples.tumblr.com)


End file.
